Electrical enclosures, such as, for example, load centers, typically house multiple circuit breakers and/or related electrical accessories. Load centers typically include one main feeder bar or busbar per phase of electricity. To accommodate single and/or multi-phase circuit breakers, most load centers include multiple stabs, where each stab is configured to connect two branch circuit breakers with one of the busbars. This connection inherently creates a thermal limitation because the heat contributed by the two circuit breakers for each stab has to be dissipated through a single dissipation path, from the stab itself to the main feeder busbar, which creates a localized temperature rise. To combat these temperature rises, busbars have been oversized to allow temperature rises to remain lower than maximum allowed levels per safety regulations. However, busbars are typically made of copper, which is an expensive metal, so increasing the size of the busbars increases the costs of manufacturing the load center.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus. The present invention is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.